Ghost Adventures Season of Returns
by GACfan13
Summary: Zak,Nick,and Aaron are going bavck to the locations the viewers want them to starting with none other than Idaho State Penitentiary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm waiting for reviews on my Maximum Ride The Beginning so I thought I'd make a story about my favorite TV Show- Ghost Adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures (though I wish I did) it belongs to the Travel Channel, Zak, Nick, and Aaron. **

**Zak P.O.V.**

"Ok Nick are you ready?" I asked Nick as him, me, and Aaron were about to leave to go film our next season.

"Almost I got to go find Annabelle and tell her goodbye," He told me. Annabelle Nick's 3 year old daughter. She's actually a pretty cute kid, but that's only because she looks nothing like Nick.

I saw Nick come out 4 minutes later with Annabelle holding onto his leg as if for dear life. "She doesn't want me to leave," Nick told me watching Annabelle.

"I figured," I told him trying to hold back a laugh which I'm pretty good at. Aaron on the other hand apparently got tired of waiting and wanted to see what was happening, and when he saw Annabelle glued to Nick's leg he burst out laughing. I elbowed him in the side to get him to shut up.

"Daddy don't go!" Annabelle yelled as Nick tried to pry her hands off of him. That's when I started laughing.

Nick as the father of the group had to explain everything especially to Annabelle, "Annabelle you know that I have to work and longer you hold on the longer-" He said as I the persuasive, scary one I had to scare Annabelle off.

"Annabelle how about you come with us?" I asked her leaning on my knees smiling. While Nick looked at me angrier then ever.

"Really!" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah you can hunt for demonic spirits with us and you know what, they really really like to mess with little girls and that would be great for the show!" I told her aiming on scaring her off.

"No! You'll never take me alive, and neither will the ghosts!" Annabelle cried in terror as she ran in the house.

"All right lets get out of here before my wife yells at me for scaring Annabelle when it was all you," Nick said angrily.

"Yeah times a wastin," Aaron said still laughing.

"Never say that again," I told Aaron. We all got in the van about to head to our next location our return to Idaho State Penitentiary, the place I've been not wanting to go back to** (A/N That didn't actually happen though I wish it would cause I would totally send Zak back to Idaho State!)**. Not because of the ghosts, but because of the snakes. Man I hate snakes! Thing is this season the viewers are picking their favorite lockdowns and doing a vote for us to return to the winning lockdowns. Three of which are where I've had to face my fears, Sloss Furnace (heights), Rolling Hills Asylum (dolls), and yes Idaho State Penitentiary. The viewers also pick the places I got made fun of on The Soup, a TV show on E! that makes fun of other shows. Place like Rolling Hills Asylum, Ancient Ram Inn, and Yorktown Memorial Hospital (I still hate that donkey!).

We all got in the van and headed off. Ten and a half hours trapped in a car with Nick and Aaron. Aaron turned on his camera and aimed it at Nick. "Aaron's Vlog!" Nick said from the back seat. Aaron's vlog was a series of videos on youtube goofing off between lockdowns.

"We just left to start filming our season of returns," Aaron said from behind the camera. "Zak, tell everyone where were going first," he said smiling remembering the snake video.

"Idaho State Penitentiary," I said in an angry voice as I gripped the steering wheel tighter to keep myself from punch Aaron and breaking his camera.

**Well what do you think of the first chapter? Comment to see if Zak tries to face his fears again! Don't forget to watch the new Ghost Adventures tonight! :D **

**Zak: I'm not going anywhere near a snake ever again.**

**Me: Too Late! *Snake comes through portal and lands on Zak's Shoulder***

**Zak: AHHHHHH! Nick, Aaron, Help!**

**Nick & Aaron: Laughing their buts off! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me and I'm so sorry that I'm posting this like 4 months later then I said I would. I tried to write a new chapter but accidentally deleted the whole thing and gave up. So let me try this again!**

Chapter 2

**Zak P.O.V.**

So basically we've been driving about maybe 10 hour to Boise, Idaho** (I looked it up on the last copy I made and I remember it being a 10 hour drive, I think). **I'm getting so freaking tired of these guys, and let me tell you if you were trapped in a car with only three other guys **(Nick, Aaron, and Billy)** you can get pretty close to wanting to commit suicide.

"Aaron's Vlog! We're finally here!" Aaron screamed into his camera as I tired to find a parking space. And I was sitting in front of him so he also screamed in my ear, and I guess you know what I did.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Aaron.

"Why?"

"You just screamed in my ear!"

"Sorry G," he said laughing.

"Whatever," I said as I got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked me as I headed for the hotel.

"It's simple, I check us in you unload the bags," I answered, while Nick just looked at me angrily.

"Are you kidding? This is like thirty pounds of equipment and clothes!" Billy yelled.

"Don't forget the giant bag full of Zak's hair supplies!" Aaron said laughing.

Then I remembered that I had my empty soda bottle in my hand. So I stopped, turned around, took aim, and threw it at Aaron's bald head.

"Hey!" Aaron yelled rubbing his head.

"Don't make fun of my hair," I said warningly.

**Aaron's P.O.V.**

I watched as Zak walked into the hotel to make sure he wasn't armed with anymore soda bottles that he could throw at my head (Or worse). When he finally went in I turned around to look at the giant pile of equipment, clothes, and the basic necessities we had to unload from the van.

"This sucks!" Nick yelled as he unloaded one of the many bags filled with X-cameras.

"Ya think! Zak's probably just gonna go up to his room and go to sleep while we do all the work!" Billy said while I unloaded my clothes for the week (Hey you never know how long it could take to film an episode).

"It's not that bad. And if Zak's asleep we'll just take off and leave him there without dinner," I said trying to make everyone happy.

"Yeah I guess your right," Nick as a picture of Annabelle fell out of his suitcase.

"You brought a picture of your daughter with you?" I asked picking up the picture to look at it. It was Annabelle dressed up as her dad for Halloween last year. I remember Nick bringing her out when we came over and me laughing my head off.

"Yeah," Nick said as I handed it back.


	3. Spiders!

**Hey guys so I got bored and I'm having a sleepover with my friend(her account is kitkat56562) and she's gonna help me right this! So I'm very very scared! P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 3**

**Nick P.O.V.**

We had finally finished unloading the van, but I went back to just to make sure we got everything. When I finished checking the van I looked over at the front tire and saw a something black move. I went over to see what it was, and when I got close I saw a red hourglass shape on its back. I had the perfect plan! I went to the back door of the car, grabbed a container, and scooped up the Black Widow trying my best to keep it from biting me.

**ZAK P.O.V.**

I was watching out my window as I saw Billy take the last bag into the hotel and smiled. Then I turned around, sat on the bed, and started to watch TV. The only good thing on was my friend Bert's show, Bert The Conqueror (It's a Travel Channel show like ours). So I checked to see which episode it was. It was supposed to be at Busch Gardens in Williamsburg, Virginia (Huh I wonder why we've never done a lockdown in Virginia). I turned it on and saw a sign that said, The Griffin, sounds like my kinda roller coaster. I watched as Bert talked about how your stranded, feet dangling over a 250, 90 degree drop for 3 to 5 seconds the drop going at 71 miles per hour! Ok I'm taking Nick and Aaron to Virginia!

Then I heard a knock on my door. I got up walked to the door, and opened it to find a face grinning ear to ear that could only belong to Nick Groff himself. He was holding something behind his back and I knew he had a master plan.

"Guess what I found right next to the car's wheel?" He asked me still smiling and now rocking back and forth on his toes, weird.

"I swear to god if it's a snake," I said backing away from the door.

He just laughed and said, "Nope, it's a spider," now taking the container he had been hiding behind his back to reveal a black widow! I already knew his plan, so I nodded to him to tell him that I understood and was in.

**Billy P.O.V.**

I had just finished unloading the van when Aaron went to go get everyone some pizza for dinner. So in case you haven't figured this out Zak and Nick were sharing a room while I was stuck with Aaron who had stopped to get a burrito on the drive here and still hadn't let it out! So I stood there looking below the window where we had put all our equipment for the lockdown tomorrow night. I had to unload all of it because Aaron would be getting pizza and take a long time because I knew he didn't want to unload anything. I sighed and started to walk over to the equipment when I heard an amazing sound! A knock at the door! I sprinted to the door to hug whoever stopped me from unloading what felt like 50 something pounds of equipment! I opened the door to see Zak and Nick staring at me smiling with a container with something in it in Nick's hand. This can't be good.

"Want to help us prank a certain someone?" Zak said grinning and holding the container so I could see what was in it, a black widow.

"Well since this certain someone left me to unpack the equipment I'm all for it," I said as a grin creped its way onto my face.

"Where is Aaron anyway?" Nick asked looking around the room.

"Getting pizza," I answered.

"Perfect," Zak said his grin getting wider. I was starting to get really scared.

"We'll slip the spider into the pizza box when he's not looking," Nick said looking at the bags and bags of new equipment. "But until then do you need help with this stuff?"

"Yes!" I said as soon as he finished his question.

**Ok so my mom made my friend and I go to sleep around the time of Zak's P.O.V. and we didn't finish but oh well. It's about 2 days later and I updating because I finished my homework early, so now it's time to see how Zak's doing with that snake!**

**Zak: *Dead***

**Me: I guess I've been a while for finishing this.**

**Nick: Sweet now I'm the leader!**

**Aaron: If anyone wants a snake full of Zak's blood, here you go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! It's time for an update! I'm scared out of my mind because I'm watch shortfilmzz123's video Anti-Valentine's Day and a bunch of other Dakota Laden videos. So, umm, yeah. Okay on with the story! Ugh, my glass's lenses keep popping out!**

**Disclaimer: IDOGACTCD**

**Aaron P.O.V.**

So while Billy's been unpacking I've been sitting in the parking lot of an abandon build. I've been here about half an hour tops, just watching our friend Dakota Laden's Ghost Adventures Youtube spoofs. I'm currently on the bloopers, and can't stop laughing! _Billy should have finished unpacking by now. I guess now's a good time to get the pizza, _I think to myself. I pull into Little Ceasers. I got my anchovy pizza, Zak's plain cheese pizza, and Nick and Billy's sausage pizza. When I got back to the hotel I went up the elevator, got out my key strip, and unlocked the door. Nick, Aaron, and Zak were watching Youtube videos on the TV. Apparently Zak had hooked his laptop up to the TV. "Pizza's here!" I said proudly.

"Why did it take you Two Hours to get pizza?" asked Nick in an agitated voice.

"Yep," I replied.

"Here I got you a giant coffee," Zak said as he handed me the large cup of coffee. "And I'll pay you fifty bucks if you drink it in a minute!"

The cup was easily the size of a liter of milk, which I once chugged for Mark Constantino and Billy in half a minute. "Deal," I told him. I started drinking the coffee while Nick timed me. When I finished Nick told me I'd finished in forty-eight seconds. Five minutes later I regretted my decision. I had to pee so insanely bad and ran to the bathroom!

**Zak P.O.V.**

After Aaron ran to the bathroom I got the black widow out from underneath the bed. I walked over to the table with the pizza and luckily Aaron's pizza was on top. I opened the container and shuck the arachnid out. I quickly closed the lid and ran back to the bed as soon as Aaron came out.

"Alright who's ready for pizza?" he asked. We all raised our hands in response. He grabbed his pizza and set it on the other table and gave all of us our pizzas. When he went back to his pizza he opened the lid, screamed (like a little girl), and slammed the box shut! "What the heck was that thing?"

"A black widow," Billy said happily as he continued eating his pizza.

"Why!" asked Aaron.

"Hey it was Nick's idea," I said in a defensive voice.

"No it wasn't!" argued/ screamed Nick. "I only found the spider; you came up with the plan!"

"Alright! I don't care whose idea it was just get it out of here!" I guess you already know who said that! With that I grabbed the container from under the bed and went over to Aaron and his pizza. I carefully got the little guy back in the container and took him outside.

When I came back in one of the others had switched the video we were watching from TheDakotaVlog to jamiestarr319a. She was a pick fan who's given us a giant 'cookie time' cookie at our Mansfield Reformatory Event. I went over back to my bed and started eating my pizza again. "What's this one?" I asked.

"It's a video about her friend who doesn't like Furby's," replied Nick. Billy and Aaron were constantly laughing while he said so it was hard to tell if that's what he said or not.

**Ok that's it for now. Sorry it's so short. The only reason I'm putting so much Youtube in this is because I'm in a really crappy mood and it's the only thing that's making me happy right now. I'm just watching a lot of Ghost Adventure fan videos. Also if you're wondering why I feel so crappy, it's cause my aunt is in the hospital and just had surgery so I'm really upset cause my dad and grandma are driving 16 hours to see her! SIXTEEN! So bye.**


End file.
